


Let’s see if he really is worthy, shall we?

by yellowhalcyon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ao3 does not want to acknowledge that as a kink apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowhalcyon/pseuds/yellowhalcyon
Summary: Steve and Bucky have a little fun now that Steve is able to lift Thor's hammer.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 65





	Let’s see if he really is worthy, shall we?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a distraction from another fic, which in turn was also a distraction from another fic....
> 
> Inspiration is from [here](https://twitter.com/leehanjiart/status/1132022640640634880).
> 
> I gave this a quick go, so any mistakes are my own. Enjoy ;)

The plug pulsated rhythmically in Bucky’s ass. Although, he couldn’t see it.

Bucky couldn’t _see_ anything. The soft blindfold covering his eyes dealt with that. He laid on the bed, completely nude. Pillows had been piled under his waist to hoist up his hips and spread thighs, positioned in such a way so his ass and cock lay perfectly exposed to whatever torture Steve happened to choose. Like the ring encased around the base of his dick, that had been keeping him tipped at the edge of a peak for nearly an hour now.

Steve hadn’t done anything with his arms, this time. Because he didn’t need to.

In the centre of Bucky’s chest rested the mighty hammer of Thor, Mjolnir. Only a worthy man could lift such a thing and Steve had lifted it to put it where it was now.

Bucky, on the other hand, couldn’t lift the hammer. He wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. Not that he wanted to, at all.

When they both realised the hammer didn’t crush a person if placed on top of them, they’d both come to the same conclusion. Throwing a glance each other’s way, before simultaneously approaching the God of Thunder and asking to borrow it.

“Can you spread your legs a little wider for me?” Steve said, his voice a smooth, velvet sound in the air.

Bucky spread them as far as they could go, carefully not to brush the plug’s other end down on the bed. He was already so close. He felt a delicate brush against up the inside of his thigh as a single finger stroked along the soft skin there.

Steve realised early on, the tickling brush he could induce in such a sensitive spot and used that fully to his advantage. While still moving that finger, he said, praising, “good boy, very good boy.”

Bucky moaned, open-mouthed.

As reward, the plug was switched up to a higher setting.

Bucky didn’t know how long he’d last. He felt the delay from the cock ring, yet that might not be working for much longer under this new intensity.

Steve continued to stroke his thumbs on both of his inner thighs and Bucky tried to twitch out of the way.

The hammer really did its job at keeping him still.

“We’re going to keep at this, I think,” Steve said, announcing from above, “until you come.”

Bucky bit his lip, gave a moan in protest to that.

“I know, darling, I know,” Steve said. He soothed him by stroking his whole palms up Bucky’s straining thighs, “it’ll be a slow drag to get there, but you’re doing so well for me. Just a little longer. We’ll do this and then I want to fuck you through the next one.”

At least he hoped that was what Steve said.

Bucky struggled ever so slightly to hear him at these points. The hum inside of him tickled at just the right spot, he could really come like this. But it wasn’t coming forth any time soon. With the blindfold on, he could do nothing but focus on the fizzy feeling building further and further deep in his belly, a slow crawl to the finish line.

“I ask again,” Steve said, slow and deliberate, nearly a carbon copy of his Captain America voice, except with some light-heartedness at this silly game they were playing with the hammer. “Are you worthy enough, Bucky?” he asked. “Or should we find other means to test your worth?”

Bucky knew what he meant by that. That would mean switching off the plug, pausing this current climb to pleasure when he was already so close, and starting all over again with something else.

A different toy. A different rhythm.

Would Steve remove the cock ring this time and try sucking him off instead? Or keep the plug in on the lowest setting and slowly stroke him to release? Or take it all away and get his face under there?

Steve had already switched it around four times by now, gotten Bucky so close to edge but kept him from going over, again and again and again.

A layer of sweat formed on Bucky’s brow, and across his chest and under the joints of his knees. He couldn’t take it anymore. It was driving him sweetly into madness. He _needed_ to come. If he didn’t this time, he might just explode and was tempted to tell Steve as much. Beg him if that would do it.

“I am… I am…” Bucky said to start the pleading. At this point, it had him panting under what the hammer allowed.

Despite all the odds, Steve did nothing to pause things. He left the plug buzzing away, although didn’t raise the intensity up one more to its highest. This setting would be enough, though, to just about get Bucky there.

Such a slow rise as time ticked on, the pressure bubbling over. Nothing genuinely appeared to stop it, he was really going to come this time. Bucky almost wanted to weep at the concept. Maybe he was under the blindfold.

Then right as he got to the edge, the plug was stopped.

Bucky barely had a second to process this, however, as Steve’s hot mouth suddenly engulfed his cock.

Steve sucked down the length of it and white, hot pleasure rippled up Bucky’s spine. He was powerless in the sensations and the pain washing through his body. If he could move, he would have arched his back to gain some small relief from the intense feeling.

But, alas, he couldn’t move an inch and had to take everything Steve’s wet mouth wanted from him.

Whining, Bucky reached blindly for Steve’s head, got a hand in his soft hair, and tugged lightly. “It’s too much… come on, I’ve stopped…” he said in a naked, exhausted heap on the bed, pinned down by the hammer. From this angle, his arm couldn’t help brushing up against it and he felt no give whatsoever.

They both knew what Bucky needed say if he really meant for this to stop, but maybe Steve might let up a little when asked nicely.

On a mercy, Steve decidedly did so. He let Bucky slip out from between his lips. His commanding voice asked from above, “colour?” 

“Green,” Bucky said, his own voice weak and hoarse.

The second the words left him, Steve flicked the plug back on.

The solid lump began pulsating once again at his oversensitive core. Bucky whimpered, shifting about as much as he could under the unending pressure of the hammer. He felt some more dribble from his spent cock.

Steve thankfully left that alone for now, letting the plug do the trick for him.

Bucky heard the bottle of lube click open again, tried to focus on what could be happening around him as electric tickles creeped back up his spine.

For a few more minutes, he was left with nothing but that, and his own thoughts. He couldn’t even tell if he was hard again or not, and didn’t dare to check in case that would be considered enough for a punishment.

Eventually, Steve’s hand reached into the cleft of his ass, switched the plug off, carefully removing it.

Something else immediately started to push up against the raw rim of muscle, asking for intrusion.

Even though he’d given over complete control to Steve this evening, for everything new, he always seemed to still want to ask first.

Bucky moaned, nodded his head, knowing Steve would be watching and then felt the tip of Steve’s cock dip inside of him. He’d heard correct and hadn’t been lying about fucking his next one out of him. From everything they’d done tonight, Steve was yet to fuck him.

He slid slowly inside, testing the waters, until he was flush against the swell of his ass.

The cock ring had been taken off as well, apparently, at some point without Bucky’s notice and Steve stroked up and down his shaft in rhythm with the movement inside him. If Steve kept this up, this would be Bucky’s fastest orgasm of the night.

So, of course, as soon as that thought occurred to him, Steve came to an immediate halt, buried deep inside Bucky.

The hammer shifted slightly like someone was fiddling with the handle, rocking back and forth minutely. But nowhere near close enough to tease his nipples or push down at his throat.

Bucky gave it a moment to see what else Steve would do.

He didn’t want to chance it, but surely something should have happened by now. Steve didn’t expect him to come from just his imagination. As great as Steve’s cock felt inside him, unlike the plug, it couldn’t vibrate.

Another minute later of nothing, Bucky tried, “Steve… move…”

“Where are your manners?”

Despite the words, there was no malice or bite to Steve’s voice. No hand came crashing down against the back Bucky’s thigh in disapproval. He spoke in the same velvet, calm tone as before and, if anything, that made it worse.

This was what he wanted.

“Please…” Bucky tried, his balls tight against his body as he struggled with all his might not to level his hips down onto the cock, now remaining motionless inside him, to get any relief from this delicious torture.

“Please _what_?”

“Please… move.”

“Move, hmm?” Steve hummed gently. “Is that what you want, huh? For me to move? You have to be very clear.”

Before he could respond, a hand grasped the shaft of his dick and Bucky clamped his mouth shut, in case a response here might have been the wrong thing to do, might have prevented him from getting what he so desperately wanted. A thumb slid slowly over the slit at the top, collecting a bead of precum for the next thing Bucky felt was the hand letting go and a thumb being pushed into his mouth. He sucked on it generously, tasting the saltiness of himself.

“Such a good boy.”

Bucky groaned around the intrusion between his lips. Steve needed to move, _he really needed to move right now_.

“I think I could do that,” Steve’s voice came from above as he presumably watched Bucky suckle the digit, “I think I might be able to fuck another one out of you. Shall we see if you’re really worthy?”

“Please… just move…” Bucky begged in response, sucking harder on the thumb for emphasis.

Steve pulled it from his mouth with an abrupt pop. Bucky felt him shift forward in quick motion, a pressure released from his chest, and suddenly Steve’s lips were there instead.

Breath hitching, Bucky put all he had into this kiss. He left his arms at his sides, not doing anything that Steve didn’t initiate first to avoid dragging out this torture for any longer. A bite on his lower lip and Steve’s tongue pushed into his mouth, deepening the kiss, claiming as he pleased.

Honestly, _anything_ at this point, Bucky would do anything. He would be good, and he would beg until his throat went raw, if Steve would just simply start to fucking move.

Steve pulled away, took a moment to readjust the blind fold across Bucky’s eyes, sweep some hair out of the way.

The hammer no longer rested on his chest and he heard the whoosh of motion above his head as Steve tossed it around in his hands, his cock still buried to the hilt.

Something cold brushed the tip of Bucky’s dick. Without the pressure holding him down, he jerked. It took him a moment to figure out what Steve could be doing and then he remembered the handle on Mjolnir was metal too. The cold solid structure pushed into the same spot as Steve’s thumb had.

“I don’t know, Buck, the hammer still feels pretty loose in my hand when I put it here.” In a small circle, Steve began to rub the cold handle tip into Bucky’s slit. “Looks like your dick isn’t worthy, at least,” he chuckled to himself at that.

“ _Please_ ,” Bucky said, desperate. He would have laughed as well, if he didn’t want to cry.

Finishing his mirth, Steve ran the cold metal down the full length of Bucky’s cock, leaving a wet streak in its wake, and then returned it securely back onto Bucky’s chest.

Hands returned also to Bucky’s thighs to slowly stroke and fondle those delicate spots again. Then, after all this, Steve finally started to move.

Within a minute, he hit a sweet spot inside Bucky and a breathy groan got caught in Bucky’s throat.

But no more sound seemed to come out, his mouth hung open as the orgasm started to swell inside of him once again as Steve didn’t stop.

“See, there’s other ways to tell if you’re worthy,” Steve was saying and Bucky tried his best to listen, he really did, but it was honestly very hard, “and I’m thinking I might try one out now and just watch how it plays out. This what you wanted, Buck?”

“God, yes!”

For a small second, he feared that would make Steve stop again, since he hadn’t said _please_.

But, somehow, it didn’t.

Steve kept punching forward and, to Bucky’s sweet relief, the rhythm grew faster and faster.

“Does being able to lift Thor’s hammer make me a God then? Or would being able to do all this to you, and have you take it so beautifully, make me one instead?”

The tension left dormant for so long swirled around inside Bucky, like a hurricane out of control, picking up everything in its path. He felt out of his own head, floating in the space above his body and if it weren’t for the hammer on his chest, he might drift away entirely.

Steve was a God in Bucky’s books, alright. Hammer or no hammer. He could listen to his gospel all day, kneel before his feet to receive whatever Steve wished for him to have.

With grunt, Steve decided to stop fooling around and began ploughing into Bucky like there was no tomorrow.

Bucky flung his head back and practically howled. The hammer keeping in place as Steve continue to drive into him over and over.

Fingers touched Bucky’s hand, the one not made of metal. They interlocked with his own, and Bucky gripped back as tightly as he could.

The orgasm tickled at the recesses of his mind, creeping forward over his body until it reached the pinnacle in his centre. Like that, everything came crashing down around him.

Steve continued to thrust his hips through it, probably watching his work unfold nicely with a smirk on his face as Bucky withered underneath him, trapped perfectly in place by the hammer of Thor.

Bucky gradually drifted down from the high to the same question yet again.

“Colour?”

He only had to utter one little word and this sweet torture would all be over.

“Green,” he said without hesitation.

¬

Hours later, when the clean-up was finished, and they’d both showered and lay drying on the bed, Steve put on something random on Netflix as background noise. Positioned on his back he held Bucky to his chest, occasionally stroking a hand up and down his back in comfort.

Bucky hadn’t gone too far out of it this time, but he always liked to overdo it with the after care. He did the whole package, in fact, bathing Bucky, feeding him, carrying him around, and Bucky didn’t mind at all to being pampering for a little while.

On the dresser in the corner rested Mjolnir, that definitely needed a good cleaning itself before getting returned to Thor.

“Does it bother you?” Steve asked, his voice half a rumble in his chest from where Bucky had his ear resting into the skin. “Not being worthy?”

Bucky sat up a little, to properly look at him. “It did at first,” he said, admittedly, and took note of Steve’s flinch, “but it’s not exactly surprising after all the things I’ve done,” he reassured. “I don’t want to have my worth dependant on some lump of rock anyways. I’d rather be worthy enough to help people, to put some good work back into the world.”

Steve gave a small smile.

“Be worthy of you.”

Steve’s eyes now shone in the flickering light from the TV. “It’s true… if it needed saying,” he said, before stroking the backs of his fingers across Bucky’s cheek. “Sometimes I still can believe you’re here with me, right now, in this time, after… every fucking thing we’re been through. But you’re more than worthy of me, Buck. Any part from me you want, it’s yours.”

After all they’d done together today and still Steve never failed to sweep him off his feet easy as ever, and while they were laid down in bed. Bucky couldn’t speak, in fear his words would fail him, wouldn’t convey the right emotional depth needed in response, so instead leaned forward to capture Steve’s lips with his own.

They laid there for a while in silence, until the current episode finished.

Then Steve searched out the remote and switched it all off. He manoeuvred them both under the covers to let the quiet hours, this far into the night, drift them off to sleep.

In the dark of the room, “I love you,” Bucky said.

“I love you too,” came Steve’s honest reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read <3
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://yellowhalcyon.tumblr.com/).


End file.
